


Summon Up the Power of the Pussy Hand

by BARALAIKA



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Intersex, M/M, Male Lactation, Sex Toys, Watersports, male hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: "ANONYMOUS ASKED → dantenero + playing with his new pussyhand? maybe some nipple play and teasing till dante starts to weep .. everywhere"





	Summon Up the Power of the Pussy Hand

You know what? I was already working on exactly this before you sent in a request! The hivemind is too strong with us, we all love the pussyhand.  
  
How about Nero totally melting Dante with his Sweet Surrender arm? He’d probably need some backup when it comes to holding Dante upright when he becomes a kneeless mess… but Nero’s convinced he has it covered. He holds Dante from behind, his arms wrapping around his hips and sliding down into his leathers and jeans, opens them and pulls them down as much as he needs to access everything.  
  
Lazily, Nero jerks Dante’s beastly cock with his ‘good’ hand, taking his time to press his face into his neck and sync up their breathing.  
  
 _… this is weird_ , is all Dante can think.  _He’s hiding something._ It’s not unpleasant, far from it. Just… strange.  
  
But it’s then that Nero’s breaker arm sneaks underneath his balls and instinctively, Dante shifts his thighs apart to welcome him. It’s odd, though. Different.  _Soft_. He looks down in confusion as fleshy material pulls a little at his pubes as it grazes through his long cuntlips for a bit of slickness, then settles on his clit… and starts to  _buzz_.  
  
“Oh! Oh, shit,” Dante starts, the sensation unexpected but not unwelcome. “Oh, man, that’s a neat trick, kid. Nico give you that one herse– _ah-haa **aaaah** , haah…”  
_  
Before being introduced to vibrators, Nero had no idea that it was possible to make somebody with a clit come so hard  _or_ so quickly. It seemed like a cheat code of some kind, as if he’d accessed holy, forbidden knowledge and now had to rein himself in before he became some kind of orgasm-handed martyr. Kyrie had asked him to turn it up all of once. Why? Because the ensuing screaming and squirting embarrassed her so deeply and worried the neighbours.  
  
Dante, though? This old fart could take it, surely?  
  
He leans his head back onto Nero’s shoulder and lets his jaw hang free so that he could pant properly… until the vibration stops and he’s left a wet, heaving mess. There’s barely time to get offended, as Nero’s arm is up his shirt and circling his nipples with that dull buzzing and light touches, the other working his cock.  
  
Dante’s tits are dripping into his shirt in no time, soaking black patches into dark grey, just as bountiful and desperate to drip as always; it takes near-on nothing to turn Dante into a fucking fountain and he doesn’t realise the way he squirms against Nero.  
  
“Huh? What’s that, old man?”  
  
Left to leak, Nero digs back into Dante’s cunt and feels him tighten expectantly as fingers circle his clit–  
  
– but stay static, merely dragging through his soft folds. He dips down to his pussy itself and plays with the entrance, but that’s not enough! Dante’s on edge, every part of him flushed and huge. Nero’s never seen his cock this big, so agonisingly hard, felt his mound so swollen, his clit so long… so he takes mercy and wraps his fingers around Dante’s second cock.  
  
“Gotcha!” He grins, as Sweet Surrender kicks up and buzzes hard enough for Nero to feel it in his teeth. All of Dante’s muscles tighten and he  _howls_ , tries to jerk away out of reflex, but Nero’s got him tight by the prick and the back. His knees start to buckle inwards as his brain turns to pulp and his bladder calls it quits; he pisses himself in a short, desperate, burning burst that leaves him slack and shuddering on Nero’s shoulder.  
  
Dante has never been this powerless. Nero’s got him right where he wants him, punishing him, giving him more than he could have wanted, feeling his muscles as he’s forced towards an orgasm… that Nero kindly lets him have. Dante doesn’t make a sound, just a wordless gasping and juddering heaving of his chest, twitching of his thighs as his cock  _erupts_  and pumps his usual obscene overload of spunk from his gaping piss slit. Nero fondles his beefy knot to milk him as he winds down the power on Sweet Surrender and lets Dante’s clit go as he rubs through his cunt, feeling how slippery and wet he is.  
  
“So? Whadda’ya think? Warmed up now?” Nero grins, holding Dante up without a problem in his strong arms. “Can I fuck you? Please?”  
  
All Dante could manage was a grin and a nod, then pointed down at the ground. His legs weren’t going to be much use for a while, best to lay him back and let the kid go for it.  
  
He deserved this one. ❤︎


End file.
